


Sorry About Your Car

by lawn_chair_crisis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawn_chair_crisis/pseuds/lawn_chair_crisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is following the Alphas in Derek's Camaro when he gets in a wreck. Rather than get pissed off, Derek rescues him. Unfortunately it may all be in vain. </p><p>Might continue if I come up with more. Just an R.I.P Derek's Camaro fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry About Your Car

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Just a short drabble about what happened to Derek's Camaro. I wrote it before certain events in the show, obviously.

“Do you still have your eyes on him?” Derek’s voice barks from the phone and Stiles has to move it a little further from his ear so as to not go deaf.

“Yes. Dude your car is so much easier to drive than mine. You’re totally not getting it back.” The alpha he’s currently tailing takes a turn and Stiles presses the break. He barely manages to follow, tires screeching. Apparently it’s loud enough for Derek to hear, although with his wolf senses that isn’t saying too much. 

“You damage it and I damage your legs, permanently.”

Stiles takes a moment to answer, focused on dodging a trash can that the Ennis just threw into the road. “Now’s not the best time for your daily threats, okay? Where’s Lydia?”

Derek seems to hesitate and Stiles has to bite his lip to keep from snapping at him. That won’t help anyone. “I don’t know,” Derek says. “Aiden has her.”

Stiles narrowly misses a mailbox. “Derek… please find her.”

“I’m trying just… worry about yourself.” Derek replies, leaving Stiles frustrated and concerned. He and Lydia have gotten close in the past few weeks, although he’s given up on any ideas of romance with her. They’re friends now, and he worries about her just as much now as ever. 

He’s about to reply, no doubt with something witty and angry when he notices that Ennis has stopped running. He stands in the middle of the road, facing Stiles in the Camaro. Stiles might be imagining it, but he swears he sees the Alpha smirk.

Everything happens too fast and too slow at the same time. On the one hand, Stiles notices exactly what’s happening. He sees himself run the stop sign, sees the truck come barreling in from the driver’s side window. He realizes that Ethan is driving, and he knows before it happens that the pick-up truck the Alpha is driving is going to hit him, and it’s going to hurt. On the other hand, he’s completely powerless to stop any of it, even as he slams on the breaks. His first thought as the pick-up gets closer is that if he doesn’t die… Derek is going to kill him.  
_________________________________________________________________________

He must have blacked out, but no more than a second because Ethan and Ennis are both approaching the Camaro, which is crunched like an aluminum can between the truck and a light post. Stiles knows that he’s bleeding before he even touches the wound on his head. The blood’s flowing into his eyes, blurring his vision. He can’t seem to find the button to release the seatbelt. Ethan is grinning like the cat that caught the canary and Stiles is trapped. 

Just before Ethan can rip the door from the car he looks up, hearing something that Stiles can’t with his human ears. A few moments later he sees something running toward them on all fours, something with red eyes. A knot twists in his stomach. Another alpha. Stiles really is about to die. Ethan crouches into a defensive position, and the new alpha lunges. It takes Stiles a minute to comprehend. He was still on the phone with Derek when he crashed. He must have heard the whole thing. Derek came to save him. 

Unfortunately, that was all about to be in vain. As strong as Derek was, this was two alphas against one and he had no backup, with Stiles being sufficiently out of commission. While Derek fights off Ethan, Ennis rips away the door of the Camaro, bending the collapsed doorframe wider to reach Stiles. He tears the seatbelt with his claws and lifts the boy by the front of his shirt. A sharp pain Stiles didn’t even notice before shoots up his arm and he whimpers, not even conscious enough to scream. 

Derek freezes. His hands that are now around Ethan’s throat relax. Ethan smirks, pulling back and brushing himself off. “Well would you look at that,” says Ethan, eyes flashing red as he watches Derek who stares at Stiles with something between anger and concern. Ennis has an arm around his neck but Stiles is so weak from blood loss that he’s slumped against him anyway. Derek clenches a clawed fist. 

“Let him go.”

“Derek Hale throws in the towel for a pathetic human kid,” Ethan says, watching with clear amusement. “I was told you didn’t give up so easily.”

“I don’t. But I won’t be responsible for the death of a child,” Derek replies. Ennis’ grip tightens and Stiles groans before coughing. Blood sprays from his mouth and Derek has to stop himself rushing to his aid. 

“That’s right. You’re responsible for enough death as it is, aren’t you, Hale?” says Ennis as Stiles pathetically struggles in his grip. 

Derek’s eyes widen and it doesn’t take werewolf senses for Stiles to realize how much that takes Derek by surprise. The blame behind the Hale fire isn’t something he expected the alphas to know. Just where were they getting their information, anyway? 

“What is it you want from me?” Derek asks, and his voice is so laden with defeat that Stiles shakes his head, even when it nearly kills him to do so. 

“Derek, no,” he barely manages.

Derek’s jaw clenches momentarily. “Shut up, Stiles. The grown-ups are talking.”

Stiles’ mouth actually hangs open and Ennis is chuckling behind him. “We just wanna talk. Deucalion is anxious to see you- well, in a manner of speaking. You’re a hard man to get ahold of, Hale. We needed to get your attention.”

“Well you have it now. So I come with you and you let the kid go?” 

Stiles is fumbling at Ennis’ arm, trying to pry it away, but it’s hopeless. Even if he wasn’t weakened from his injuries, Stiles is only human. 

“That’s the deal.” 

“Y’know they’ll just kill you,” Stiles manages to wheeze out. Ennis tightens his hold and Stiles can barely breathe. He’ll pass out again soon at this rate. 

Derek doesn’t say anything, because he knows that Stiles is right but he doesn’t have another option. Stiles might not be pack, or even a wolf, but he’s in this situation because of Derek, and what kind of leader is he if he can’t protect his allies? “Lead the way.”

Ethan, who has been wearing a condescending smirk that Derek intends to claw off later, takes his place behind Derek as Ennis starts to walk away from the scene, dragging Stiles along. Stiles fights to stay upright. 

“You said you would let him go.”

“In time. Think of him as insurance. We don’t want you running off before you get to meet Deucalion.”

“I’m not going with you until you let him go.” Derek stands his ground, ignoring the feeling that Ethan is glaring daggers into his back. 

Ennis turns back to Derek, repositioning his hands on Stiles neck and head. “Then I guess I’ll just break his neck right now and Ethan and I will drag you to him.”  
Derek doesn’t move. “He needs a hospital.”

“Or I could turn him. He’s young, he might actually survive.”

Derek sighs, he recognizes a threat when he hears one. “Fine, let’s get this over with then.”

Ennis flings Stiles over his shoulder unceremoniously and the boy lets out a groan of pain. Derek actually winces at that. Stiles could be dead before they even reach Deucalion.  
Derek follows Ennis, Ethan behind them, watching to ensure that Derek keeps to his side of the deal. Of course that’s not necessary. He isn’t about to leave Stiles with these psychopaths. 

The old bank where the pack had made their base, or “their villainous lair” as Stiles likes to call it, smells like dust and blood and Derek stands back as Ennis dumps Stiles off in the storage room where they had found Erica’s body before. Stiles, as dazed as he is (Derek is sure the kid has a concussion) knows exactly where he is. “Not here.” His voice breaks and Derek can’t remember ever hearing Stiles sound so desperate. 

He doesn’t know what he’s thinking, when he leans down to Stiles, resting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Ethan growls impatiently and Derek shoots him a red-eyed glare. “Just give me a second.” He looks to Stiles, who sounds like he can barely breathe.

“I’m going to die, aren’t I?” He doesn’t even sound upset, just expectant. Only a slight hitch in his voice and the increase in his heart rate reveal just how afraid he is.  
Derek meets his eyes, and in that moment everything this hyperactive, annoying kid has done for him flashes through his head and he knows that if Stiles dies, it will be one more death he’ll never forgive himself for. “I’m not going to let that happen. You’re going to make it home tonight Stiles. I promise.”

Stiles doesn’t seem to know whether or not to believe him, so he just smiles crookedly and Derek purses his lips at the sight of the blood on the boy’s mouth. “Sorry about your car, dude.”

And Derek can’t help it. He smiles. And he knows that’s what Stiles wanted because that’s just like him. No matter how desperate the situation, he just wants to make everything easier by laughing it off. “Stiles, shut up.”

He stands up, ruffling his hand through the boy’s hair. Ennis is about to close the door behind him when Stiles speaks up again. “Hey, Derek. I know you don’t trust me, but I trust you, man. Just… don’t leave me here.”

Derek stares at him, Stiles Stilinski, the human kid that saved his life at least twice, despite everything, and he believes him. The door closes and Derek feels alone again.


End file.
